Little lion man Thor x reader
by imabuffofbuffy
Summary: reader sings a mumford and sons song. please comment and enjoy!


"(naaaaammmmme)! Please!"

"No, Tony!" you had your arms crossed over your chest as you sat next to Tony on the couch.

"Please?" He begged.

"No."

"Please, please, please, pleeeeeaaase..."

"NO! I already said no a million times before!"

"PLEASE!"

"No!"

"Fine. I'll stop annoying you."

"Really?"

"Only if you do it."

"UUUGGGHH!" You threw your head back.

You could soon hear the sound of heavy boots walking closer and closer to where you and Tony were sitting. You turned your head, only to see Thor.

"Ah look! Thor's here. Now you have an even bigger audience." Tony nudged your arm.

"An even bigger audience for what, brother Anthony?" Thor wore a puzzled look on his face.

"Tony heard me sing in the shower and now he won't stop bugging me until I sing again...which I will NOT be doing!" Your turn your head back to Tony to emphasize just how exasperated you were. You heard a deep chuckle and looked at Thor once again.

"(name), I can imagine that you have a very beautiful singing voice. I would like to hear it as well." Thor sat in a chair that was across the couch.

"See?! THANK YOU, Thor! Talking some sense into (name)." Tony sat up with a grin on his face.

"I'm really not _that_ good..."

"Please, (name)? I really would enjoy hearing you sing." Thor said with puppy eyes. Those god damn puppy eyes; they could force anyone to what he wanted...

"Oh fine...Fine! But don't you dare laugh otherwise I will never forgive either of you. Ever! Got it?" You held your hands up.

"Yes! Okay, okay go." Tony was clearly very excited to see how you sounded. Thor had a smile on his face as well.

"Okay, what's a song that I know all the lyrics to..." You thought aloud. You thought about which song you wanted to sing the most.

"Oh I know!" you finally remembered one that you knew all of the lyrics to. You cleared you throat, sat up straight, put your hands in your lap and began to sing.

_Weep for yourself my man, you'll never be what is in your heart,_

You could see Thor looking at you, his smile not apparent.

_Weep little lion man, your not as brave as you were at the start._

_Rate yourself and rake yourself, take all the courage you have left._

_And waste it on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head._

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_Didn't I my dear? _

"Keep going!" Tony said.

_Tremble for yourself my man, you know that you have seen this all before._

_Tremble, little lion man, you'll never settle any of your scores._

_Your grace is wasted in your face, your boldness stands alone among the wreck._

_Now, learn from your mother or else spend your days bitting your own neck._

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear?  
Didn't I, my dear?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh...Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh...Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh...Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh...Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

When you finished the song, you looked at the two men. Thor had his mouth open slightly and his puppy eyes were still showing. Tony sat trembling next to you.

"T-tony, are you _crying_?" You put a hand on his back gently. He sniffed.

"N-no, I-I'm just sweating out of my eyes!" Tony got up off the couch and ran out of the room. You look over to Thor.

"Was I really that bad?" You asked.

"No...(name), that was the most beautiful voice I have ever heard in my lifetime." He seemed dazed. He got up out of his chair, and kissed you directly on the lips.

You were surprised at first but relaxed and let him kiss you. It was just as you had pictured it to be like. He pulled away and cupped your cheeks with his big warm hands.

"But not as beautiful as you." He smiled and kissed you once again.


End file.
